The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A video chat session can be initiated by at least one inviter user, such as in response to a video chat request provided to a server from an inviter computing device. This video chat request can specify specific invitee users that the inviter user(s) would like to invite to the video chat session. Conventional systems merely notify each invitee user of the video chat invitation similar to a conventional telephone call, e.g., a ringing notification. These notifications, however, provide no additional information to each invitee user as to the details of the video chat session they are being invited to participate in.